Camp Chaos
by LazyLord
Summary: The sequel to "To Die For" ending number 2 . It lacks whatever logic the other story had. There's not much else to say... THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 8 IS HERE!
1. Recap

Disclaimer: I own everything that I owned in the last story, nothing more.

WOO! Sequel! If you haven't already, go read "To Die For."

Camp Chaos

Chapter -1: Recap

This is everything that you need to remember from Chapter 13 of the other story.

"Well, not exactly, that thing that Gwen did to Heather with the L in her tan. That was real; it's still there, Heather just covered it up with some makeup after Chapter 1." Chris stated.

"Speaking of Gwen, where is she?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, probably somewhere making out with Trent." Chris replied with a shrug, obviously not really caring. "For someone who just made 100 grand, you ask a lot of annoying questions."

"C'mon, Cody, stop asking questions and let's go! We're having a 'Goodbye Wawanakwa' party tonight!" Geoff yelled.

"Well, the Codester is always up for a good party." Cody replied. "Let's go!"

And with that everyone ran out the door eager for their party.

But after everyone had left…**"Yes…go enjoy yourselves today…we'll see how you feel tomorrow…MWA HA HA HA!"**

**THE END…?**


	2. An Important Message

Disclaimer: I really wish I could just say who owns what…but at the current time…that would be a hell of a job for me…uhh…you'll find out later.

Camp Chaos

Chapter 0: An Important Message

_**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT AND IT'S ONLY A COUPLE SENTENCES READ IT!!!!!**_

Ok, the reason it took so long for me to start this story, is because I've had a MAJOR case of writers block, I could not come up with a good and logical story. And then it hit me. Why does it need to be logical?

So I got the idea to _stop_ using logic (like at the end of the third ending of _"To Die For"_).

So if you've got a problem with that…PM me and if enough people do I might rewrite the story. (I don't say an particular number because it doesn't matter how many of you actually do this, I'm not rewriting the story!)

But here is where your voice _will_ be heard! For reasons yet to be revealed, I would like to ask you to do me one favor.

_**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Send me (in a review or PM don't care which) what your favorite animated show is. This is going to be very important to the story.

However, there are a few rules.

1. It cannot be Total Drama Island (or Total Drama Action)

2. It must be _**FULLY**_ animated.

3. It cannot be a videogame. Sorry no Halo or Mario.

4. It must be comprehendible by your inferior human minds so that I can…err…just ignore this rule…

5. You cannot cry if your pick isn't picked. Otherwise I will laugh at you and it will bring me one step closer to world domin…er…bye…


	3. Party's Over

Disclaimer: Total Drama (Island/Action) is owned by Teletoon and Cartoon Network, and possibly you if you are those choice handful of people who own it, and if you are then…can I be an extra in one of the episodes??? Because I don't own the show so…hmm…right…on with the party (literally)! Oh, I don't own YouTube either.

Note: Woo! Three updates at once! I'm on fire!

Camp Chaos

Chapter 1: Party's Over

It was dark outside, the air had a certain chill to it that signified the end of the summer. The wind carried the faint sound of the Canadians laughing at us Americans who still have to wait until summer to see Total Drama Action. Unless we go to YouTube, and watch the episodes there, but that would be cheating.

Anyway, it was about 8:00 at night. The sky was clear, and one boy, about 16 years old, sat all alone at the campfire pit staring at the starry sky. He sighed heavily. It should've been a happy time, he'd be able to go home tomorrow and see his family again after two months, not to mention he'd also be bringing home a check for 100,000 dollars!

But that didn't matter in the least to Cody (that's who I'm talking about in case you hadn't noticed). All he could think about was how he'd still be going home, without a girlfriend. It didn't have to be Gwen, he'd settle for someone less hot….

Cody had considered going out with pretty much any girl on the island. But one after another, the options fell…

Katie, Sadie and Eva were far too annoying. Beth spit on him whenever she talked. And the rest of the girls either already had boyfriends or were Heather, who is evil! And has an L on her forehead!

Cody had always been a man of math and science, and it was about time he faced facts…he wasn't going to be getting a girlfriend anytime soon…on or off the island. In fact, he began to doubt if he'd ever find anyone at all.

But, that was when Cody's cockier half took over, the half most people referred to as "The Codester! Or The Codmeister!

Even though The Codmeister wasn't able to shake the feeling that he would grow old all alone, he was definitely better at hiding his depression than normal old Cody was.

Cody plastered on a cocky grin and walked over to the Mess Hall. The colorful lights seen through the window, and the loud music heard blasting from inside, told Cody that the party had yet end.

Cody walked inside, and headed over to the refreshment table, and proceeded to pour himself a glass of punch.

"Cody!" Owen's cheerful voice came from behind him. The sudden noise made him jump, and spill his punch all over the person standing right next to him…you can probably guess who it was…

"CODY!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs, looking at the bottom of her dress which was now dripping with punch.

"I-I…uh…heh heh…sorry?" Cody stammered nervously, "I swear, I didn't mean to, I just-" Cody stopped short, because Gwen shot him 'I don't care', 'I'm angry', and 'shut up' looks all at once.

Gwen was about three seconds away from really hurting Cody, but she took a deep breath, and calmed herself off. "It's ok. I forgive you." Gwen was trying not to get angry at Cody because of all he did for her during their last adventure.

"Maybe I should just leave…heh heh…" Cody muttered nervously walking back toward the door.

Before he could leave, Owen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, c'mon!" he yelled. "We can't have a party without, The Codmeister!"

"Thanks, Owen, but I'm not really in a party mood right now." Cody replied, at that the music immediately stopped. "…guys, it's really not necessary to stop the party on my account."

"We're not." Chris replied as he stepped up to the stage. "We're stopping it on mine."

The Mess Hall was filled with several angry campers yelling phrases such as: "Boo!" or "You suck!" or "Eh." Or some combination of the three.

Before long, a couple campers began to throw several rotten tomatoes at Chris MacClean. The handsome host easily evaded the foreboding fruit.

Then something…sort of unexpected happened…someone behind Chris threw something a bit more menacing back at the campers.

It was Chef. He had tossed his butcher knife across the room, it had missed several campers by mere centimeters.

"SHUT UP! CHRIS HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Chef Hatchet's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Thank you, Chef. Anyway, I've got a bit of bad news…" Chris stated, he was nervously glancing around the room, worrying about what the campers were going to think (especially Duncan).

"How bad is this 'bad news'?" Courtney spoke up.

"Hmm, well, you remember when you found out that we were staying here, instead of at a five-star resort?" Chris continued, still eyeing Duncan. Although he was still nervous, he was doing a better job of hiding it now.

"On the first episode? Yeah, that was when this whole thing went to hell." Heather yelled angrily.

"Well, it's about that bad, give or take." Chris replied, he decided that he'd just blurt it out. The campers wouldn't really care if he was gay would they?

Oh wait…that was a typo…

The campers wouldn't really care if they had to stay would they?

"No one is going home tomorrow." Chris blurted out.

The entire room fell completely silent.

Seeing that nobody was talking, Chris continued. "There's…uh…been an error, and the boats aren't coming for us…. That's all, an error, nothing intentional."

"**Oh, I don't believe that you're fooling anyone, old chum."** A deep, ominous voice from nowhere echoed through the Mess Hall. **"Just go ahead! Tell them! Tell them ALL about me!"**

Then the campers all witnessed something they never before thought they'd see, for the first time ever, Chris looked…scared.


	4. The Plot Develops

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I gain no money in telling this story, (snicker suckers, they bought it…wait, I really don't? Damn it!)

Camp Chaos

Chapter 2: The Plot Develops

"Wh-what? Who's there?" Heather yelled in a demandingly angry voice that had a sense of nervousness in it.

"N-no need to be alarmed!" Chris yelled, beads of sweat running down his face. Of course this was occurring on many other faces in the room, however, all those faces had been attached to people who were dancing and deserved to sweat.

"**Chris you're not selling me short are you? That's not a very smart thing to do!"** The mysterious voice boomed again. **"Find me, find me fast! You're time, it's nearly past! You've got merely an hour, or else you'll all feel my power!"**

"Can I ask a question?" Noah yelled back at the ceiling.

"**What is it? Speak up, be heard! You speak softer than Tweety Bird!"** The voice replied.

"Can I ask where you are?" Noah asked.

"**The answer is yes, without a doubt! I would've given you my whereabouts! But a step closer to my power. You've used a quarter of an hour."**

"There's no way we've been talking for 15 minutes!" Cody yelled.

"**Such harsh words, they are all lies! But there's something you should realize. Beating me, is no small feat. It's because, I've been known to cheat! A living soul, I've never tasted. A half hour's just been wasted!" **The voice yelled in mocking sort of way.

"Stop arguing, let's just get out of here!" Leshawna yelled. "The only way we're ever going to find this guy is if we split up!"

"Ok, break into the groups from before!" Chris announced.

"But, I don't want to be teamed up with Heather anymore!!!" Beth complained.

"Fine, than let's team up in eight groups of three instead." Chris replied, rolling his eyes, he didn't want to be stuck with Heather either.

"Sorry, Cody, but it looks like you're going to have to find a different group to spill fruit punch on." Gwen yelled over to Cody, she was still angry about the punch, obviously.

"Oh, ok. I'll go with…um…Ezekiel! Ezekiel and Noah!" Cody replied trying not to feel too depressed about Gwen obviously hating him.

"I don't know, Cody. Is it really a good idea to trust you and Noah, alone?" Chris asked. The entire room erupted in laughter.

"_HE_ KISSED _ME_!!!" Cody yelled pointing a finger at Noah's face.

"I was asleep." Noah replied calmly, as he pushed Cody's hand out of his face. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm heading out to find this…thing…before it destroys us all." Judging by the face that almost everyone else in the room now had, it was pretty obvious everyone else had forgotten.

**Stay calm, don't fret. You've got no hope, on that I'll bet!"** The booming voice laughed. **"Because, again, I cheated the time's limits. You're down to a mere five minutes!"**

"Oh no! We're never going to make it!" Lindsay shrieked.

"Don't worry, I know where he is. Follow me." Noah called to everybody, he then proceeded to lead the group out the door. Then, he stopped and turned around to face the Mess Hall.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked. "I know that I'm pretty and all, but now is not the time to be looking at me, we should be hurrying and finding that stu-"

"Shut it! Look up." Noah said annoyed. "On top of the Mess Hall." Noah pointed a skinny, nonathletic arm up toward the top of the building. The other 23 people followed his gaze.

"**N-no, don't look up there. You cheated, it's just not fair!"** The voice's…voice…cried out in a panicked manner. Despite this, he and everyone else knew he had not yet been defeated. On top of the building, there was somebody standing on it. But it was impossible to tell who it was.

"**Fine you found me, I lose, you win. It's over, as the French say, fin. But don't be glad. That's not all there is, that's just made me mad. For I am safe, from you, that's no lie. You can't get me, I'm way too high!"**

The person threw their head back and started laughing a victorious laugh. But something had interrupted him, DJ and Geoff had both climbed up on the roof and were now staring face to faces with the person.

"**Holy cow, when'd you get here with me? Did you climb up a tree?"**

No response.

"Well, who is it?" Noah yelled from the ground.

Neither DJ nor Geoff did anything.

"Hello-o-o-o?" Heather yelled impatiently stomping her foot. "We're talking to you, here!"

"**Ahh, are you too scared to talk? How about move, can you walk?"**

"What's going on?" Gwen yelled, as if on cue, DJ and Geoff both jumped off the roof of the building screaming in terror.

"It's a g-g-g-ghost!!!" DJ cried as he and Geoff took it upon themselves to hide behind a large tree. After the campers lost sight of the two larger campers, a little, white, part translucent man seemed to float off of the roof, following DJ and Geoff. He approached the tree they hid behind, but stopped. He turned to face the other campers instead.It was only natural to assume that he was a ghost.

"**What's wrong, we were having fun! Don't tell me after all that, you're already done. Fine, fine by me. For there's something that you should see. The clock, on the wall, it tells the time. And for me, the news is sublime. It says your time is up, or so it would seem. Now watch my otherworldly beam. Fear not, it will not kill you, it'll barely start. But, I'm afraid, it will mean that we must part. You will all leave now, leave me be. You'll be separated in groups of three. My rant has gone on long enough. Now you'll see some really awesome stuff."**

The ghost then proceeded to do an odd dance, and little red sparks started flying out of his fingertips.

"Wait…_that's_ your big move?" Geoff said storming out from behind the tree. "Your big threat, was to dance?"

"**I warn you, you've still got a chance! Run, flee, scram, while I stay here and prance!"**

The sparks were starting to get larger, and began to engulf the ghost's ghastly arms.

"Don't think just because you've got a little static electricity going, that we're going to run away." Noah replied.

"Guys, I don't know about this, static usually isn't…red…" DJ muttered as he too walked out and joined the others.

"Don't worry DJ, it's 24 on one. It doesn't matter what this 'special' move is, we can take him." Cody replied.

"**Another chance, now you've got. If you run, I needn't be fought!"**

The sparks continued to grow and were now starting to cover the ghost's entire body.

"Why would he want us to run so much if he weren't bluffing, eh?" Ezekiel added.

"I don't know, but he is kind of scary looking." Lindsay added. "I think we should run."

"No way, I'm wearing heels, I can't run!" Heather replied.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I say we run and leave Heather here." Noah added sarcastically.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's do as he says and get out of here." Leshawna said.

"**Yes, do just that, leave me alone, once more. You haven't the slightest clue what I've got in store!"**

The sparks had gotten so large they began to create a barrier around the ghost.

"W-who are you? This all looks so…familiar…" Chris said, just then Lindsay screamed. Everybody turned toward her.

"My hair! My hair!" She cried, the static had caused her hair to get frizzy. She frantically started to pat it to comb it back into place.

"Well, from what I know about ghosts, we can't hurt him, so I think we should leave!" Katie spoke up.

"Well, if Katie wants to leave, then so do I!" Sadie yelled raising her hand.

"That's great, but I say we stay." Duncan declared.

"I don't think that's very logical. We should leave." Courtney replied. "You should listen to me, I used to be a CIT!"

"**Another warning, but it is your last! Against me, you will not last!"**

The static had grown so large it began to shoot into the sky, and large, black clouds began to form.

"Hmm…on second thought…maybe we should leave." Cody said.

"**It's too late, you ignored my word! It's too bad I wasn't heard! It's now, the time has come. See this, you'll be stricken dumb! Now for the move we've all been waiting for. Worry not, not any more!"**

The ghost's dancing had stopped, the static had stopped, the clouds had stopped. It was as if the entire world had stopped.

"Wait, I know who you are!" Chris declared.

But there was no time to get another word out. The entire campground had been covered in a brilliant, red light, as all the charged up static shot out of the sky and into the 24 campers.

After all the smoke had cleared, there was nothing left. No camp, no trees, no Mess Hall, no Wawanakwa. All that was left was the ghost, in a large, black void.

"**Mwah ha ha ha ha hee. I warned you, I tried, the blame's not for me. Where are you headed, where will you go? That is not something for me to know. But here's something for you to think. Why did they just stand there…and…um…stink?**

As the ghost's horrible voice echoed throughout the black nothingness. All that could be heard, was me reminding you to send me information about your favorite cartoons.


	5. Where Are We? Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you are going to see here. It's hard to explain now, but you'll see…

Learn Japanese: テスト (Test)

Champ Chaos

Chapter 3: Where are we? -Part 1-

"Chris? Chris? WAKE UP!" Heather yelled rather impatiently. "I'm bored, lonely and there's no one else here I can boss around."

Chris groaned, slowly opening his eyes. The sun seemed to be shinning brighter than usual.

"Good! You're awake. Now carry me back to camp!" Heather demanded stomping her foot.

"What? Aren't we _in_ camp, what happened?" Chris said, looking around, indeed they were definitely not in Camp Wawanakwa anymore, they weren't even in a place remotely similar to Wawanakwa. "W-where are we? And for that matter…where is everyone else?"

"We don't know, when that stupid ghost finished his stupid dance, we were struck by his stupid lightning, and somehow ended up here." Heather explained. Of course all that accomplished was to annoy Chris, he was there so obviously he knew what was going on.

"So it's just you and me?" Chris stated solemnly.

"No, Chef is here too! If it were you and me alone, I'd kill myself." Heather announced, crossing her arms.

"And so, you'd rather be here with Chef too?" Chris replied. "If I were you, I'd kill myself anyway." Heather shot him an angry 'I'm going to kill you for that' glance, most of which are angry, so I guess that saying it was an angry glance wasn't needed.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Hmm, so…where did Chef go?" Chris asked trying to make some friendly conversation, he failed. Heather ignored him. But it didn't matter because he could hear Chef's very large feet approach from behind.

"Hey, Chris, she finally got you to wake up, huh?" Chris's large employee said from behind the duo.

"Yeah…so…where did you go?" Chris replied, trying to avoid another uncomfortable silence. "C'mon, man, you've got to tell me! How could you leave me with…that!?!"

"I went to figure out where we are, but, I couldn't find anyone around. All I could see was some large lake, with a large building shaped like a 'T' sticking out of it." Chef replied pointing a large meaty finger toward the direction in which he had arrived from.

"A building in the shape of a 'T'? Hmm, doesn't ring a bell…" Chris replied.

**Meanwhile**

Duncan lay on the ground unconscious, a status he soon would wish he could stay. Before he could enjoy the peace from being asleep, a bucket of cold water had been forced on his face. Duncan sat up in a hurry, coughing out any stray water that had found its way into his mouth.

"Who did that?" Duncan yelled.

"Oh, chill out. It's just water." Courtney replied.

Duncan looked around to see where he was. It was a very large and crudely animated place. It looked as though it was drawn by a six year old. The trees and grass were both the same shade of green. And there was a very, very large, orange castle-like house.

"Whoa, where are we?" Duncan asked as he stared at the large house in awe. "Speaking of which, where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. I mean E-" Courtney began, but was cut short by Duncan.

"So, you mean we're all alone?" Duncan said, looking deep into Courtney's eyes.

"Well, al-" Courtney was cut off again, but this time it was from Duncan kissing her, he is now eligible for the coveted 'BAD TIMING AWARD!' No sooner than the second their lips had met, somebody else walked up behind them.

"Well, I found out…" Eva began, but paused when she noticed what was going on. She didn't like to have the possibility of being ignored so she stormed up to the two and ripped their heads away from each other.

"As I was saying!" Eva yelled through grit teeth. "I found out where we are! We're near some adoption house for imaginary friends."

"Why would imaginary friends need an adoption house?" Courtney couldn't help but ponder aloud.

**Meanwhile…(again)…**

Harold had awoken to a very captivating smell…food. When Harold had woken up, he found himself to be in a very large kitchen. The place was a mess, every cabinet was hanging open, every jar and every box in the room had been ripped apart, and the shreds had been tossed into random corners of the room.

It didn't take long to find the source of the mess…Owen had managed to fit most of the food between two slices of bread. Izzy on the other hand had been able to fit the rest of the food in a large pile sticking out of her mouth. The pair had an eerie semblance to Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

"Owen, Izzy? Where are we?" Harold asked, neither Owen nor Izzy noticed he had woken up, so the sudden noise made them both jump. Owen had knocked over the sandwich tower he had worked so hard on, and Izzy started choking on hers.

"Ahh!" Owen yelled running over to behind Izzy and getting into Heimlich maneuver position. "Stay out of the light!!!" Before Owen could start Heimlich maneuvering Izzy, she pushed him away, reached down her throat and pulled the food out with her index finger and middle finger.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do." Harold stated all-knowingly. "You could've gotten your hand stuck. Or you could've stimulated your gag reflexes, thrown up and blocked up your throat even more."

"Aww, look at the little nerd trying to act smart. Well, it's not true!" Izzy yelled, her voice getting progressively angrier and louder. "_I_ don't have a gag reflex, they say that every 1 in 3 people don't you know!"

"Whatever you say, you're so smart…" Harold replied, only half-listening.

"Yes, I am so smart! My IQ is over 188!" Izzy continued to yell.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Where are we right now?" Harold asked. He didn't really doubt Izzy's intelligence, nor did she really have to answer that to prove that she was smart. Harold just wanted to know where they were.

"Marzipan City!" Izzy replied, smiling. "HA! Now get out! You are no longer worthy to bask in my glory!"

**And for the final time this chapter…Meanwhile…**

Noah rubbed his head as he sat up. Looking around, he seemed to be almost completely alone on the top of a hill on the outskirts of a very large city. The only company he had were two other people (both sleeping) nearby. Noah walked up to them to see who they were, it was Cody and Ezekiel.

"Well, at least I didn't get stuck with anyone annoying or arrogant." Noah muttered to himself. Now he turned his attention to the city. He couldn't recognize it, and that was saying something, remember, Noah's a genius. Although it did look familiar he couldn't place the name.

"Hmm, I've seen that town somewhere before…" Noah said to himself, still in his monochrome voice, as if he didn't even have emotions when he was all alone. "I just wish something could tell me where I am."

Coincidentally enough, the narrator started speaking and unknowingly answered Noah's question.

"_THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!"_ that was all the narrator had to say…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS!**

By the way, did anyone notice that I said the story is "C**h**amp Chaos"? It started as a typo but I decided to keep it. If anyone comments about it, I'll know they weren't reading this!!!


	6. Where Are We? Part 2

Disclaimer: Just read the one from last chapter.

Just because the characters have already gone to some cartoons doesn't mean you can't keep suggesting more! I'm going to try to get everyone to go to a couple of different cartoons before the story is over. But if I run out of cartoons, then that's it…

**This was a boring chapter to write so it may seem rushed in parts, I just wanted to get it over with besides that, I was tired…sorry, the next chapter will be better…I almost might be tempted to maybe guarantee that. Maybe I'll rewrite it someday, and since we're pretending, I'll even send this in to become a real show/movie! I forgot to upload this chapter! I had it finished, I even uploaded it into the documents, and I forgot to add it to my story!**

Camp Chaos

Chapter 4: Where are we? -Part 2-

DJ slowly opened his eyes. Something was wrong, he wasn't standing in the middle of Camp Wawankwa anymore. He was laying in the sand. In the distance DJ could smell salt water; he figured he was on a beach somewhere.

With a groan, DJ sat up. Geoff was about 6 meters (or approximately 20 feet) away. Geoff was crouching over and facing away from DJ.

"Geoff? What happened?" DJ said, dazedly walking toward Geoff.

"Huh? You're awake! Hey, Bridge! He's awake!" Geoff yelled, turning toward the water.

DJ turned toward the water, there were no waves and Bridgette was laying back and floating in the water. She picked up her head and the rest of her body compensated by sinking below the surface of the water.

Bridgette stood up in waist deep water, and ran over to say hello to DJ.

"So, DJ, it's about time you woke up!" She said when she got within earshot.

"What happened?" DJ asked rubbing some sand off his back.

"We're not entirely sure, but I guess that ghost used some other worldly magic to separate us from the rest of the campers." Bridgette explained.

"Isn't she hot when she's not getting me hurt?" Geoff whispered into DJ's ear. "Of course, she's still hot when she is hurting me, because that's about 80 percent of the time, so…" Geoff paused to think about how to finish his sentence. DJ decided to ignore him.

"Anyway, Bridge, do you know where we are?" DJ asked.

"Not entirely, I saw a sign that said something about "Ember Island" but I've never about anything like that…" Bridgette explained, pointing toward a nearby sign. DJ couldn't read the sign, but he could see that there was an insignia that was shaped like a flame on it.

"Ember Island…hmm…no, I don't think I've ever heard of it either." DJ replied. "How about you, Geoff?"

"Huh?" Geoff looked at DJ and Bridgette, he clearly wasn't paying attention. "I knew it! You liked her! RAAAAAH!" Geoff became suddenly aggressive and dove at DJ tackling him.

**To Be Continued…With this…**

"I wonder who he is…" A strange voice said, Tyler had never heard it before.

"Hmm, he looks like an idiot." Another one said. Tyler decided to feign unconsciousness, not because he was scared, because he wanted to learn what these people know…or at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

"You're one to talk…" The first voice said.

"What'd you say to me, Sockhead?" The second voice replied, by the sound of it, it sounded as if he were talking through grit teeth.

"I don't think he was talking to me, Eddy." A third voice said, this one sounded a bit more dim-witted.

Before the second voice could say anything someone else interrupted. "Oh no! It's Tyler! Is he ok?" This fourth voice belonged to no other than Lindsay! Without thinking, Tyler opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. At first, everyone was kind of startled, but Tyler didn't care, he was just glad to be back with his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Freddy." Lindsay called, Tyler looked around, they were in some kind of a large cul-de-sac. And a poorly drawn one at that. They were surrounded by a small kid with a flat head, a slightly taller kid with a black hat, and a tall kid with a vacant look on his face and was lacking in a chin.

"I'm _Eddy_!" This 'Eddy' person replied.

"Oh, well, give Freddy this quarter when you see him." Lindsay pulled a quarter out of her pocket and gave it to 'Eddy'.

"Sweet! Jawbreakers all around! Let's go!" 'Eddy' and his crew ran off holding the quarter like it was a wonderfully magic object.

"Oh, there you are!" Came the annoying, little lisp-girl, Beth, now. But, Tyler knew that she was friends with Lindsay, and he had to pretend to like her too.

"Did you find out where we are yet?" Beth yelled, despite being very close to the gang.

"Umm, kind of, the short one told me we're in 'What's-It-To-Ya?' the one wearing the hat said 'Peach-Creek' and the tall one said something about buttered toast." Lindsay explained.

"Hmm, buttered toast…strange group…" Tyler pondered aloud.

**Meanwhile in some other random cartoon…**

Justin awoke to a rather…annoying…noise. Girls fighting over him, usually, it didn't bother him, but this was different, this time he didn't like any of the girls.

The girls were Katie and Sadie and a pair of dweebish-looking red heads.

"He's ours! We've been going to camp with him for, like, two months." Katie yelled.

"Yeah!" Sadie reassured.

"Well, we'll trade you, this guy for our neighbor! Gil, Gil Nexdor!" The first redhead said.

"You're going to trade us this hot guy, for a girl next door?" Sadie asked, "That's, like, the dumbest thing you could've traded!"

"No, not 'girl next door' _Gil Nexdor_. Our neighbor, another hot guy, he isn't as hot as Justin of course…but, he's close enough." The second redhead replied. "We're geniuses, we deserve what we want!"

But despite the geniuses that they claimed to be, they did not notice when Justin got up and casually walked away.

"_Why do I always get stuck with annoying girls?"_ Justin thought, as he walked down the street to get as far away from those girls as he could. That and he wanted to find someone who could tell him where he was.

No matter how far Justin walked, he couldn't find anyone. He was half-tempted to go back and listen to the girls argue over him. Then his sanity returned and he decided to forge onward. He didn't realize he was being watched…but that's not important.

Justin continued to walk, and walk…for about two minutes. Because that's how long it took for him to find a sign that told him where he was.

The sign read: "You are now leaving Porkbelly."

"_Porkbelly? I'm in some kind of a pig's stomach?"_

**YOU ARE NOW LEAVING PORKBELLY!!!**

Gwen opened her eyes. It appeared that she was still in camp, but something didn't look right. The colors seemed, too cheery. And there was no 1000 foot tall cliff. Something was definitely wrong.

"Gwen?" Trent's voice came from behind Gwen, this scared Gwen, who turned around, and punched Trent.

Luckily, she only got him in the arm, so it didn't really hurt.

"Watch it, girl, you could've really hurt Trent. You know his run of luck ain't been all that good." Leshawna's voice came from the other side of Gwen. But this time it didn't scare Gwen.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here!" A third, unfamiliar voice came from behind Gwen again. Gwen turned around to see a little duck-like animal thing looking her in the face.

"Go away, I hate ducks." Gwen replied, pushing the 'thing' out of her way.

"I'm not a duck! I'm a platypus!" The thing replied anger filling his eyes. "And girls aren't allowed here! Camp Kidney is for boys ONLY!!! Go back to Acorn Flats!"

"Geez, you're worse than Chris and Heather combined." Gwen stated annoyed. "Cut to a commercial, I can't stand annoying people, or ducks, like him."


	7. Titanic Trouble

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, don't own, blah, blah, won't gain, blah, blah.

Learn 1337: 733/\/ 7|74/\/5 (Teen Titans)

Camp Chaos

Chapter 5: Titanic Trouble

"A giant 'T', how does one accomplish such a feat of patience and architecture anyway?" Chris pondered aloud, as Chef led the way to the aforementioned building (from chapter 3).

"It really isn't that hard, Chris." Chef replied. "It's just a matter of finding the right support for the top, while making it aerodynamic enough for it to stay standing during strong winds; however, this is a cartoon so I guess that helps."

"How much further is it? I'm getting tired!" Heather screamed. Chris and Chef ignored her. "Hey! I'm talking here! I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me!"

The next two or three minutes went on with Heather trying her hardest to get Chris and Chef's attention.

"And, there it is!" Chef called at last. He pointed out toward a large lake. In the middle of which had a small island, on which there was, indeed, a large T-shaped building.

"So how do you propose we get there?" Heather asked, annoyed.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could all go together, but that would require spending more time with you…which I refuse to do." Chris answered.

"What? Are you serious? You're not really ditching me here, all alone, are you?"

"That depends, do you think your parents will sue me for abandonment or endangerment?" Chris asked.

"No, but I'll kick your ass" Heather shouted. Chris and Chef stared at her for a second and then burst out laughing. Before long, they were both on the ground rolling around laughing.

Their laughter only subsided when a creepy, demonic voice shouted from the heavens.

"**All this conversing is getting boring. At this rate, I'm bound to start snoring. Just hurry, get to that tower! I'll help, here's an ounce of my power!"**

For a split second, everything around our antagonistic heroes seemed to melt together to the point where you couldn't tell what was what. Suddenly, everything reverted to normal, except now the TDI'ers were standing on the same island as the 'T' building.

"Hang on…what happened? Was that the ghost from before?" Heather asked. "Why did he help us get over here?"

"Uhh, how would I know…I don't know that ghost, never met him before…?" Chris replied with a nervous chuckle.

Heather opened her mouth to say something but the door to the tower swung open and three long, green tentacles reached out, grabbed Chris and the others, pulled them into the building, and they were once again bathed in darkness.

"Thanks, BB, you can let them down now." A deep voice commanded, it was accompanied by loud footsteps.

"W-who's there?" Heather stammered.

"You must've heard of us. We are, the Teen Titans!" A different voice announced.

"What do you want?" Heather yelled. "We can take you! C'mon bring it!"

"Ok, you do realize that there are five of us right? And you three are all tied up. So if we were here to hurt you, it would be a pretty one-sided match." The first voice said again.

Then, somebody turned the lights on, revealing that all five Teen Titans were actually not present. Just Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

Cyborg walked up to him as his right arm morphed into cannon.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Chris asked, eyeing the 'arm cannon' suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to send you to the Ghost Zone." Cyborg cried, pointing his cannon at Chris's head.

"No! Not the face!" Chris yelled, looking away from the cannon.

"What's wrong with you lately? You've never been one to fear anyone or anything before." Heather stated. "What are you up to?" Chris feigned not hearing the question, but he didn't need to answer…someone else did for him.

"**It's me, I'm the one he fears. The question's been answered, woo, three cheers! But be careful, listen to what I've said. You don't want to wake the dead! You should worry about safety the most. Danny Phantom's the only friendly ghost!"**

The Titans cleared the room in a hurry.

"What happened?" Heather asked, neither Chris nor Chef responded, they were both looking at Heather's feet.

Eventually Chris got up the courage to stammer: "B-b-bomb!"

Heather looked down in time to see that Cyborg had placed a time bomb on the ground at her feet. It was already down to 3 seconds.

After 3 seconds, it exploded, that's right, no false advertising around here! But it wasn't a normal explosion, it exploded in a green storm of electricity. When it was all over, Heather, Chris and Chef, were gone.

Beast Boy walked back into the room, green smoke still lingered about.

"Good luck, fellow heroes." BB shouted as he saluted the semi-heroes that were there just moments prior.


	8. Imagination Frustration

This is my final disclaimer of the story: I do not own anything that was already used, is being used, or is going to be used in this story.

I could not think of anything for this chapter, that's why it took so long.

Learn Latin: Cogito ergo sum (I think, therefore I am)

Camp Chaos

Chapter 6: An Imagination Frustration

"As I was saying!" Eva yelled through grit teeth. "I found out where we are! We're near some adoption house for imaginary friends."

"Why would imaginary friends need an adoption house?" Courtney couldn't help but ponder aloud.

"If I knew would I have asked you what it was?" Eva yelled angrily.

"No…but you didn't ask." Courtney replied backing away from Eva.

"Oh, so I'm only allowed to not ask you something if I already know the answer?" Eva yelled louder and angrier.

"No you can ask me whatever you want whether you do or do not know the answer." Courtney replied sheepishly. Suddenly, she was run over by a little blue blob running around with a nervous look on his face.

He was muttering something: "Gotta find 'em!" over and over continuously.

"Hey, watch it! That's my girlfriend!" Duncan yelled after him, pulling out a chainsaw from his back pocket and turning it on. "Come back here!" Duncan began to chase after the poor blob named Bloo.

To put it simple, when Bloo realized what was going on, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he gave a very loud, very high pitched scream as he fled the vicinity. Eva couldn't help but laugh as she watched Duncan chased after Bloo, and Courtney followed after the deranged delinquent.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Bloo shouted to Duncan.

"I'm trying to avenge my girlfriend's pride, as I relieve some boredom." Duncan yelled back.

"Well, if you're bored, I might be able to help!" Bloo yelled as he stopped short, due to this, Duncan tripped over Bloo, and nearly cut his own arm off with his chainsaw. "I've been looking for my friends, I haven't seen them all day!"

"Aww, that's so sad…" Eva said sarcastically.

Bloo picked up Duncan's chainsaw and looked at Eva.

"You don't scare me." Eva said eyeing Bloo.

"We'll help! We'll help!" Courtney yelled running (carefully) between Bloo and Eva. "What do your friends look like?"

"Um, one's kind of…like a…chicken or…plane…plant…thing. Another one is really, really tall and red, and has a weird eye and a smashed eye, and he's missing an arm. The last one is really fat and purple, and fuzzy." Bloo explained.

"A chicken, plane, plant…_thing_?" Courtney replied astounded by the fantastic description. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard, c'mon let's go."

The four walked into the large mansion that stood above them (it was Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in case you didn't know).

"Why are you looking for your friends anyway? I mean, why are they hiding?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know, I think Mr. Herriman kidnapped them!" Bloo yelled. "That damn wabbit!"

"Wait, wabbit? When did Bugs Bunny come into this?" Duncan asked.

"Shut up! This is not a joking matter! Now, open random doors until you find my friends!" Bloo yelled as he ran over to a door and opened it. It led into a closet that was jam packed with junk; a large tower of which collapsed on Bloo's head.

"Hey, look what I found!" Bloo yelled as he emerged from under the trash. "It's WarioWare: Touched!" Bloo opened the case, but his expression quickly became depressed as he took out the game from inside the case. "Aww, it's just Diddy Kong Racing DS." Bloo threw the game over his shoulder.

It flew into a closet on the other side of the hall.

"What? I love that game!" Eva shouted. This was met by stares of disbelief by everyone in the room. "What? I love that little monkey."

"Whatever, you can have it." Bloo shrugged and continued to dig through the junk to see if he could find anything else good.

"What about your friends?" Courtney asked, "I didn't spend two and a half minutes searching not to find them!" Nobody paid her any attention.

Eva, on the other hand, ran excitedly to the closet and stepped inside to retrieve the game from within. There were no lights inside the closet, so she was completely shrouded in darkness.

But she did not reemerge from the doorway.

"Ugh, she probably got lost; I'll go help her out." Duncan said, while rolling his eyes. He then proceeded to follow Eva into the closet.

A couple of minutes passed and no sign of either Eva or Duncan.

"…Wait a second, I get what's going on here! You're cheating on me aren't you, Duncan! That's why you're taking so long! Well I won't stand for this! I'm a CIT!" Courtney yelled, angrily stomping her foot and charged into the closet.

She braced herself for total darkness…but instead, when she entered the door, she was overcome with a brilliant green light…then, everything went pitch black.

A voice seemed to echo throughout her head. It belonged to the ghost from before.

"**Listen up, listen now, this advice may come in handy. Be careful, you do not want face the wrath of Mandy. He may seem weird, even a bit silly. Don't be fooled by foolish little Billy. This advice goes a bit deeper. Stay away, be careful, and don't test the Grim Reaper!"**

Meanwhile, in the big pile of junk…

"Wait, it's Mac's birthday today, that's where everybody went!" Bloo shouted.


	9. Chowder's Chapter

Camp Chaos

I've been busy doing other stuff, I forgot all about this. I wrote this chapter in about 2 minutes, because I was bored.

Chapter 7: Chowder's Chapter

Owen had finally gotten over his fallen sandwich and was eating something else now.

"What are you guys eating anyway?" Harold asked walking over to Owen.

"I had some gummi-slugs in my pocket in case of emergencies." Owen replied. "Want some?"

"No! I'm allergic to those. I think I still have some gum in my pocket, so you guys can eat whatever you want." Harold replied.

"Not anymore, I took everything out of your pockets when you were unconscious…" Izzy said pulling out a piece of Harold's gum and sticking it in her mouth.

Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and a little old lady with a mushroom on her head was standing in the doorway.

"Do I smell GUM!?!" Truffles yelled angrily. Harold and Izzy quickly pointed at each other. Truffles let out a loud, high-pitched battle cry and dove on the two campers attempting to rip them to shreds.

"**Hurry! Before it's too late! Run over to Dexter's Laboratory, it's completely safe!"**

Truffles finally realized that there was nothing left in the room except for herself, slashing at the air, and a small green portal.

"You can't get away from me!" Truffles yelled.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: …Gee, I can't even remember what to say…

What was this story called again…? Sorry it's been so long…I…uh…couldn't think of any chapter ideas… (that ought to fool em).

I'm going to try and update at least once a week from now on…

Chapter 8 (I think): …Uhh… Chapter 8.

Noah looked over at Townsville.

"The Powerpuff Girls? I may not be surrounded by any annoying campers…but geez…" Noah said to himself.

"You watch The Powerpuff Girls?" Came Cody's voice.

"…No…" Noah replied.

"The What?" Ezekiel asked as he slowly stood up.

"It's a cartoon for little girls. And Noah…" Cody replied.

"Ha ha ha. Sarcasm, original." Noah said…also sarcastically. "We need to find a way back to Wawanakwa."

"You're the one who watches this show. You tell us how to get back." Cody replied.

"Ugh. I do **not** watch this show." Noah replied.

"Don't worry, eh. He's only insulting you to hide his real feelings." Ezekiel said. "It happens all the time on TV."

"The next person to bring that kiss up, I swear, I'm going to kill them." Cody said… "Unless it's Gwen."

"Pardon me." Came the voice of Professor Utonium. "But, you're in my lawn."

"Huh?" All three boys replied at the same time, while turning around. They hadn't even noticed the big house right behind them.

"Oh…sorry." Cody replied. "Say, you're some kind of smart-genius-kind-of-guy right?"

"Um…that's one way of putting it…I suppose…" Professor Utonium responded.

"You wouldn't happen to have some sort of machine that can send us back to our universe, do you?" Noah asked.

"Why of course what kind of scientist doesn't. C'mon inside and I'll warm it up." Utonium said waving his arms in a friendly gesture to invite the trio into his house.

The three followed him into his house. And took a seat on his couch.

"Wait…" Someone's voice came from upstairs. "I sense someone…new nearby."

Three streaks flew out from a room upstairs; they were pink, blue and green respectively. The next thing the trio of nerds knew they were staring eye to eye with a trio of super heroines.

"Do we know you?" The pink one, identifiable as Blossom, asked.

"Well, we are TV stars, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Yeah, we were on Total Drama Island, have you heard of it?" Cody added.

"Oh yeah, you were the ones who kissed." Buttercup responded, Bubbles started laughing.

"Ooh, now Cody's going to have to beat up Buttercup…this should be good for a laugh or two." Noah whispered aside to Ezekiel.

"I don't think he'd stand a chance." Ezekiel replied.

"I know…I was being sarcastic." Noah responded rolling his eyes annoyed.

Utonium's footsteps could be heard as he carefully carried a large, object that resembled a typewriter, that had all but 3 or 4 keys yanked out.

"Ok, so this should do the trick." Utonium said after hitting the buttons in a seemingly random order.

Before anyone could question his methods, the machine started sparking and gave off a brilliant green glow.

Then it exploded. Leaving the house a large mess of rubble, and everyone inside, was gone.

"I'm not cleaning this up." A small dog said as he walked by.

"**No, no, no, we can't end here! This chapter, I had no lines, this I fear. The stories got a new focus. I need to add a little hocus pocus. Before long, I will return. Those damn campers, them I'll burn! But for now, I'll take off some time. For the rest of the story, this is my last rhyme…"**


End file.
